dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lost Grounds
US Roots Airing Have the names of Coiste Bodhar and Magni Fi been remotely confirmed by the Roots dub? I'm just curious, wanna update them as soon as possible. - Kuukai2 06:04, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :When do they appear/are mentioned? The dub is up to the end of the Forest of Death (most recent ep had Haseo get his 3rd Form). - Biccy 06:21, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::it's called the forest of death now? Somewhere before that, during the episodes that actually concern those two lost grounds I'd assume... - Kuukai2 06:37, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::It was called the "Forest of Pain" in Rebirth. --CRtwenty 06:45, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Just in case you're gonna change it, Kuukai, don't. Games overwrite Roots translations as far as I see so just wait. Kulaguy 13:57, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Sorry about the Forest of Death bit. ^^;; It was late and I had Naruto on the mind. In Roots, I'm fairly certain they wernt with Forest of Pain. But I can't remember those two lost grounds being named, sorry. :/-Biccy 16:54, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's what I thought, since they renamed the episode to Forest of Pain to begin with... Lol, Kula, I'm changehappy, but not stupid, I follow the general rules for doing it. I'm still waiting for GnU to come out so I can move "Reid" to "Raid"... Hmm, I was pretty sure they mentioned at least Coiste Bodhar's name in Roots... - Kuukai2 17:23, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::They mentioned Coiste Bodhar once. But Mafni Fi and whatever the hell the Forest of Pain's true name is are never mentioned. However, I believe they're past the point where they call Coiste Bodhar by its actual name in the Dub. --CRtwenty 17:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And so they call it... Coiste Bodhar? - Kuukai2 17:46, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I wouldn't know, I haven't watched the dub, and don't plan on doing so until the DVDs are released. All I know is that's the only one of those three Lost Grounds that is actually referred to by name in the series. --CRtwenty 18:21, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Epitaph of Twilight Many of the Lost Grounds weren't mentioned in the Epitaph. Should we still have an Epitaph Section on those pages saying so? Or should we just delete the section? --CRtwenty 02:40, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Pretty much all of them are mentioned, I believe, give me a little time. For Morrigu Barrow, the "official translation" subtitle in G.U. is "Gate of the End" (最果ての門), which probably corresponds to the "Gate of the End of the Earth" (地の果ての門) mentioned in the Epitaph summary. I don't really want to add anything until I've sorted them all out and I'm sure they're right, though, but it seems pretty convincing that they're all places in the Epitaph. Shinsou Wotan, what do you think? - Kuukai2 08:15, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds possible. I haven't seen that subtitle before, but it looks like that could fit. Do you have a complete list of these subtitles somewhere? --Shinsou Wotan, 23:56, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :::Most of them. I'm still waiting on the official English versions, though. Those will come out along with Vol.2: :::グリーマ・レーヴ大聖堂～天隠すもの～ :::アルケ・ケルン大瀑布～始原の地～ :::竜骨山脈　ブリューナ・ギデオン～死せる太陽～ :::王者の島　イ・ブラセル～永久楽土～ :::死世所　エルディ・ルー～輝ける森～ :::嘆きの都　エルド・スレイカ～たまゆらの炎～ :::モーリー・バロウ城砦～最果ての門～ :::コシュタ・バウア戦場跡～驕れるあぎと～ :::糖蜜の館　シフ・ベルグ～黄金の乙女たち～ :::As you can see, some of them fit their "translations" better than others. The first three I listed are obviously 湖のへそ, アルケ・ケルン大瀑布, and 竜骨山脈 from the Epitaph. ギャリオン・メイズ大神殿 is called 「世の果て」 a lot, though this hasn't been officially stated as the subtitle as far as I know. イ・ブラセル is probably 光の宮殿, belonging to the king and everything. エルド・スレイカ (C word 黄泉国) is either 真の冥府 or ダックの竈. エルディ・ルー is fairly ambiguous, and I think one could link it to several places, given the tree, the lake/swamp, the tunnel, and the fact that the C keyword is 冥界樹, what do you think? If we can trust the "geography" of R:2 though, it's ダックの竈 and エルド・スレイカ is 真の冥府. I think コシュタ・バウア is probably the unnamed place where the final battle is fought, and マグニ・フィ one of the dragons, though that's not clear. シフ・ベルグ I don't know about. Helba's Castle? Arche Haokah? Between the C word (意馬心猿) and the subtitle, I think that's possible, since that is the place where the Pleiades went when they gained shadows. - Kuukai2 05:08, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Existence So exactly where does it say they've existed since Fragment? Kulaguy 23:50, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :Somewhere, pretty sure it has been said. I know they've said "since R:1" in the game. - Kuukai2 02:09, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::http://www.dothackers.net/gupage6.jpg Legendary Lands Are these the Legendary Lands that Silver Knight mentions in a certain SIGN episode? --OtakuD50 00:39, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :Ohh, nice catch... they very well could be. --CRtwenty 00:43, 6 August 2006 (UTC) ::SK also mentions that there are three Legendary Lands that he knows of.--OtakuD50 01:01, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :::The "lost lands" include the zombie ship and the floating castle, right? It's possible (Gord was wrong, there are more than 6 lost grounds it seems), though we won't know unless they show up... - Kuukai2 03:05, 6 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Maybe, but doesn't he only have three fields in his mythology. Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and Bitter Fantasy Mirror World are implied to be two of them. ::::The Latter breaks the Hidden Forbidden - Part B - Part C pattern. MirageAtoli 22:56, 10 October 2006 (UTC) I remember seeing the grunty sleigh thing in a snowy area but where was that eye thing?--Cojin17 21:41, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Pictures It would be nice to add pictures, but screenshots wouldn't really do justice. Any of these appear in G.U. The World? - Kuukai2 19:43, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Original vs new Lost Grounds As the Battlefield of Coiste Bodhar shows, not all of the Lost Grounds in .hack//G.U. were Lost Grounds during .hack. I'd like to see/make a list of which Lost Grounds can be shown to have been such in both G.U. and .hack. --Volkai aka 68.40.167.154 22:02, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :Hmm... then maybe Θ Bitter Fantasy Mirror World is a Lost Ground after all...--OtakuD50 22:04, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Original Lost Grounds *'Hulle Granz Cathedral' is located at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground G.U.-Only Lost Grounds *'Battlefield of Coiste Bodhar' is located at Θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield :Umm, I have an explanation. It's not "new", so much as the R:2 Theta server has nothing to do with the R:1 one. Just like with Harald, the different servers have the same data, but it's brought out differently. The letter "theta" doesn't make the server the same as the old one. Mac Anu was like all that was left on the last day of the world, which explains the in-tactness of that server. - Kuukai2 02:09, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::While that is a possible explanation, the fact that Hulle Granz Cathedral is found at hte same location, as well as the fact that these are zones thought to have existed since Fragment, challenge it. --69.241.226.182 07:16, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::How do either of these points conflict with it? During Fragment they used the free-entry system, so the names changed since then, possibly on their own (which would cancel the need for any other explanation, actually). As far as we know the Delta server is the only server that survived in any way, so Hulle Granz still being on Delta doesn't mean much, since it has the same (ish) Root Town, and was the only town around on the last day of The World. ... - Kuukai2 08:59, 31 December 2006 (UTC)